Missions (60 Parsecs!)
The strategic experience. Survive while facing different challenges that will put your leadership skills to the test! Most achievements and statistics disabled. Missions ''is a game mode in ''60 Parsecs! where you play with a set captain, crew and inventory. The goal is to complete a main objective while trying to accomplish two other minor objectives. Doing so awards you with medals, which unlock more missions. Currently, there are 6 missions to complete and 18 medals to obtain. Every character has a mission of their own as a captain. Mission 1 - Space Pursuit "The Death Robots are in pursuit! Unless April Angelle Manages to sufficiently upgrade the shuttle in time, a tragic fate will befall a team of Astrocitizens on board. Better get to work, April. The clock is ticking!" Medals Required: None Objectives: ★ - Fully upgrade the ship's engines. ☆ - Don't lose any crewmates. ☆ - Finish the main objective in 20 days or less. Captain: April Angelle Crewmates: Baby Bronco, Tom Thomson Ship Status: Crafting Module lvl 2, Expedition System lvl 2, Engines lvl 1. Inventory: 10 Chemicals, Minerals and Energy resources, 9 Cans of Soup, Handbook, Atomic Battery, Artifact and Shovel. Additional Hazards: You have 40 days to upgrade the Engines to level 3, otherwise Death Robots will catch up to you and you'll get a game over. To upgrade to level 2, you need 40 Chemical & Mineral resources and 2 days. To upgrade to level 3, you need 80 Energy resources and 3 days. Mission 2 - The Plague from Outer Space "Earth is being plagued by an alien virus! Only Emmet Ellis is smart enough to synthesize a cure, but he will need to collect extraterrestrial compounds first! Help Emmet blast into space and collect the elusive chemicals!" Medals required: None Objectives: ★ - Collect 200 chemicals ☆ - Don't lose any crewmates. ☆ - Finish the main objective in 30 days or less. Captain: Emmet Ellis Crewmates: April Angelle, Deedee Dawkins Ship Status: Crafting Module lvl 1, Expedition System lvl 1. Inventory: 0 Chemicals, Minerals and Energy resources, 9 Cans of Soup, Armor, Atomic Battery, Lighter, Shovel and Tape. Additional Hazards: Everyone is sick, the sickness is untreatable with First Aid Kits. Mission 3 - Star Raiders "We are not alone! An alien planet has been discovered, which seems to have once housed an ancient civilization! Can Deedee Dawkins and her team discover all the secrets of the planet Mootopia...?" Medals required: None Objectives: ★ - Visit all locations on Mootopia ☆ - Help the Petersons ☆ - Finish the main objective in 55 days or less. Captain: Deedee Dawkins Crewmates: Emmet Ellis, Maegan Mann Ship Status: Crafting Module lvl 1, Expedition System lvl 3. Inventory: 20 Chemicals, Minerals and Energy resources, 9 Cans of Soup, Artifact, Atomic Battery, Handbook, and Shovel. Additional Hazards: None. You begin in space and find Mootopia during the first few days. Mission 4 - Astrocitizens Assemble! "Baby is leading a rescue mission to save three brave Astrocitizens stranded on an irradiated planet! Can he succeed despite constant attacks by space pirates...? Medals required: 3 Objectives: ★ - Rescue three crashed Astrocitizens ☆ - Fully upgrade the Crafting System ☆ - Heal the unlikely visitor Captain: Baby Bronco Crewmates: None Ship Status: Crafting Module lvl 1, Expedition System lvl 1. Inventory: 0 Chemicals, Minerals and Energy materials, 9 Cans of Soup, Sock Puppet, First Aid Kit, Artifact, Atomic Battery, Handbook and Shovel. Additional Hazards: You begin in Phonobos since day 1, Space Pirates events are slightly more frequent, you start with no crewmates, but as the days go on they begin arriving to the shuttle one by one, beginning with Emmet on day 10, Maegan on day 25 and finally April on day 45. Mission 5 - Alone Among the Stars "Tom is stranded in space! A rescue mission is on the way, but it will take a while before the saviors arrive. Can Tom survive long enough all by his lonesome?" Medals required: 6 Objectives: ★ - Survive in space for 50 days ☆ - Finish the mission while Well Fed ☆ - Finish the mission while Vigorous Captain: Tom Thomson Crewmates: None Ship Status: Crafting Module lvl 1, Expedition System lvl 1. Inventory: Only 50 Mineral resources. Additional Hazards: You won't be able to land on any planet through the course of the adventure. Mission 6 - Galactic Mutiny "The Astrocitizen cadets are out of control, and mutiny is in the air! Maegan Mann has to leverage all of her experience to turn this band of misfits into one tight team!" Medals required: 9 Objectives: ★ - Turn all your crewmates into friends ☆ - Find a soulmate ☆ - Finish the main objective in 30 days or less Captain: Maegan Mann Crewmates: April Angelle, Baby Bronco, Emmet Ellis. Ship Status: Crafting Module lvl 1, Expedition System lvl 1. Inventory: 15 Chemicals, Minerals and Energy materials, 6 Cans of Soup, Sock Puppet, First Aid Kit, Artifact, Gun, Handbook and Tape. Additional Hazards: All the crewmates start with "Enemy" moral status, making expeditions and crew-cooperation events harder. If one of them dies you'll get a game over. Category:60 Parsecs!